elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Isle Des Saphir
|image = Image:Isledessaphir.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = |Row 1 title = Event |Row 1 info = 4/28/10-5/10/10 |Row 2 title = Climate |Row 2 info = Perfect |Row 3 title = Locals |Row 3 info = Stone pigs |Row 4 title = Currency |Row 4 info = Lobsters, coconuts, seashells and small pretty rocks. |Row 5 title = Features |Row 5 info = Lighthouse, Stadium, Lobster Rides }} What a beautiful island! On April 28, 2010, passengers found themselves teleported onto the island with the belongings they chose to keep with them. The weather is warm and sunny with a gentle breeze; absolutely perfect. The locals are friendly; despite their strange appearance and stone-like skin, they are welcoming to visitors. Oh, and don't mind the several thousand lobsters of all sizes and colors that roam the island. They're perfectly friendly and love being petted, and they're delicious with butter too! But you know, it's the strangest thing. If you stand on the cliffs and look across the water to the west, you might be able to make out another island, very close by. How very peculiar. The Island Currency for any trinkets and food is widely available; lobsters, coconuts, seashells and small, pretty rocks are all acceptable, and go surprisingly far! Fighting The Great Man has decided that his passengers need a well deserved break from all the violence and darkness of the past weeks, and so any fighting on the island is verboten! Any attempts to fight or hurt another passenger will not connect -- they will simply be unable to make contact, as if things shifted momentarily and for a moment the two passengers were on completely different planes. How gracious of the Captain. Escape Any attempt to swim away from the island will result in being gobbled up by a giant fish, and spat back out on the shore. Anyone who tries to fly or teleport away will find themselves clutched in the claws of a giant bird (the only one in the sky!), who will deposit them less than gently on the grass. No leaving prematurely, poppets! Palm Tree Forest It does exactly what it says on the tin. A lush forest of palm trees with delicious coconuts ripe for the taking. It's a bit strange, but it's very shady and a nice place to nap, if you don't mind the occasional concussion or two! One has to wonder if the errant fruit are actually aiming where to fall ... The Lighthouse There's a large lighthouse sitting by the dock. The light continually turns and turns, calling in ships safely to port. It is largely uninteresting, but an important feature of the island. Big Lou's Lollapalooza An open air stadium with seating for thousands of people! Bands will play all variations of sea-themed songs and they do take requests, so sit back and enjoy the music. Oh, but do take care; some of the melodies have some strange effects on those who listen, so you may find yourself impersonating a chicken or speaking fluent Swahili for thirty minutes after the song has ended! Contact a mod for a dice roll in this regard! Fa Wang's Lobster Ranch What a majestic sight. Large lobsters the size of cows roam this fenced off portion of the island, trilling to themselves and milling around in the grass. Past the paddocks is the ranch proper. It's a delightful wooden building where Fa Wang himself lives, raising and training his lobsters for lobster rides on the beach, and for delicious dinners. If you ask him nicely, he might give you a demonstration of lobster dressage, lobster jumping, and lobster races. If you're the gambling type, he also takes wagers! Crustacean Cove Ahhh, the beach. It's tucked away on the west coast of the island, a beautiful stretch of soft, yellow-white sand that banks the turquoise sea. It's the perfect place to relax and enjoy the weather, and take a break from all the carnage of the boat. Here you can find some lovely ways to pass the time. Tasty Treat Ice Cream Featuring: popular flavors such as beef gravy, wood chips, mayonnaise, that weird taste in your mouth when you first wake up in the morning, ponk, and many more. Some flavors however will have an unusual effect on those who try them, and they may find their sexual desires somewhat ... skewed. Their sexual orientation may be flipped on its head, or perhaps it will be their preferences and kinks that will change. Contact a mod for a dice roll in this regard! Lobster Rides Donkey rides are passé. These lobsters are the size of camels, but they are very tame. They sing lovely, trilling songs as they ferry passengers around the island and show off the beautiful scenery. Blue Claw Surf Shack A place to rent surf boards, funboards, windsurf boards, wet suits, diving gear, snorkels and much more. There are no guides, so make sure you know what you're doing before going diving around the shoreline! And strangely enough, there are no fish in the waters (excluding the one that gobbles up escapees). How odd. Sonny's Beach Rentals For those who didn't pack a bathing suit. You can rent deck chairs, picnic sets, beach balls, Frisbees, towels, buckets and spades, and all manner of beach related paraphernalia. Thymops Town Well the locals have to live somewhere. Thymops is a small tourist town, with much to do! The streets are cobbled and uneven, the stones worn down as if heavily used for many hundreds of years. The cottages and shacks of the locals are quaint and brightly painted, and perhaps they will allow passengers to explore upon request. But what is there to do? Mirage Opium Emporium A den of pleasure and relaxation draped in silks, with hookahs scattered around the room. It's not just opium that's available; whatever your potion of choice may be, it is available here for consumption. Mama Leeth's Brothel For the promiscuity challenged, or indeed the nymphomaniacs among us. Whores of all shapes, sizes, ethnicities, genders and species are available for your pleasure; simply ask Mama Leeth and she shall provide. Skippy Seafood The island's only restaurant. Don't be fooled by the name; Skippy's produces all kinds of dishes, and they take requests, no matter how bizarre. However, they do recommend you try the ponk. Sweet Dreams Inn A place to rest your weary head. It's a lovely little hotel, and though it may appear small from the outside, inside there are enough rooms for thousands of people to stay! Rooms come in single, double, quadruple and up, so do specify upon reservation. Favorite Mementos a charming little souvenir shop. Plush lobsters, shells with tufts of fake hair and googly eyes, commemorative dish clothes, My Captain Ported At Isles Des Saphir And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt t-shirts, jars of Crustacean Cove sand, and much more are available, and at rock bottom prices. Links Event Post Category:Places